


【中文翻译】Waiting On Words

by 8759362



Category: Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Series, 奥特曼系列, 梦比优斯奥特曼 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 五次未来没有约会（以及一次他确实约会了）。





	【中文翻译】Waiting On Words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting On Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314939) by [doubleactionstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/pseuds/doubleactionstrike). 

> 这些场景都发生在30集到结局几集之间，但我会小心不剧透主线的！:o

1．

真理奈还在犹豫到底要不要敲门。

她从没来过基地的宿舍区，也没看过未来住的地方。她的手举在半空，不确定未来是不是会觉得被打扰。就像她很爱GUYS一样，GUYS队员之间关系也都很好，可他们在工作之余也没多少_联系_。他们当然是伙伴，但脱掉队服之后，他们就会脱离团队回到各自的生活。

_这一点都不奇怪，_她对自己说，_没什么的。_

真理奈觉得不那么紧张了。这确实没什么，她有能力处理生活中的任何问题，于是她敲响了门板。

机械门划开，露出其后满脸期待的未来。真理奈瞥见了他身后的公寓，里面看起来和普通青少年的房间没两样，墙上贴着海报，电视里放着卡通片，橱柜里摆满了书籍和手办——大概是哲平给他的。她还发现未来应该很擅长收拾房间。

"嗨，真理奈。"未来似乎很惊讶看到她。虽然已经下班了，但他仍然全副武装地穿着GUYS的制服。

"嗨！"真理奈神采奕奕地说："我想看看你——你现在要去哪吗？"

"不是。"未来告诉她："迫水队长说他会来跟我谈谈。呃，主要是想和梦比优斯谈谈。"

"哦。"

未来的时间当然不可能只留给她。他不像他们那样拥有平民身份，他全职保护地球，她早该想到奥特曼的工作没有中场休息。好吧，至少她试过了。

"要进来吗？"未来指了指自己的房间："迫水队长可能一会才到，我们可以一起等。"

"不，不用了。我本来想问你愿不愿意出门，但既然你有约——"

"去哪里？"

"未来，"真理奈说，"你去看过电影吗？"

"没有。那是什么？"未来露出了对不了解的事物充满疑惑但又不想表现出来的表情。

"我就知道。"真理奈从夹克里拿出两张票给他看："而且我觉得让你自己去看会比跟你解释方便得多。愿意今晚和我一起去看吗？"

未来露出一个大大的笑容。

"当然愿意！"他握住她的双手："我们现在就去——我可以晚点再见队长。"

"那太好了。"真理奈伸手拍拍他的头："我骑机车载你去行吗？不过得先给你找个头盔，我可没有备用的。"

"我打扰到你们了吗？"

未来和真理奈都吓了一跳——他们谁都没注意到队长的悄然接近。

迫水队长从真理奈看到未来，眼中闪着趣味的光。

"如果你们已经有了计划，那我这边可以重新安排。我可以下次再跟未来聊。"

"哦——"真理奈听懂了他的言外之意，笑着说，"不，队长，不是这样——这不是约会，如果你这么想的话——"

"我们要去看电影。"未来告诉迫水："你看过电影吗，队长？"

"嗯，看过很多次。我觉得你会喜欢的。"迫水向他们点点头，然后转身离开："晚安，队员们。不要忘了我们明天再谈，未来。"

未来打算跟在他身后离开走廊："我们走吧，真理奈！"

"你得先准备一下，"真理奈说，"比如换下你的制服？"

"哦，"他停了下来，"对。"

未来羞怯地躲回公寓。真理奈转过身给他留些隐私，他趁机迅速脱光自己换上便服。然后他又踏出来，门在他身后滑上。

"_现在_可以走了。"未来重新拉起她的手，几乎是拽着她奔向了走廊。

"这可不是约会，"真理奈再次强调，但也没有过多抗议，而且也没有挣开他的手。

——

2.

哲平每天都会早到半小时。他喜欢在辅佐官和他的秘书咆哮着进来，或者真理奈和乔治争论着进来，尤其是龙带着他的暴脾气在他们的叫喊中出现之前，安静地做好研究和准备。

有时候他还挺怀念他妈妈发现他加入GUYS之前的日子。他真的希望每晚都能回家，而不是整晚都和自己的办公桌待在一起，因为这是他目前唯一能_真正_完成某些工作的办法。当然，也不是说他真的就在大惊小怪地抱怨什么啦。

哲平进来的时候，未来已经到了，并且占据了前者的位置。他看了一会，发现未来正挨个拿起他收藏的奥特曼手办仔细观察……然后放到_错误的地方_。

"嗨！"哲平说："你来的真早。"

未来吓了一跳，迅速把拿着的手办放进袋子里，然后心虚地转身和哲平打招呼。

"我有点睡不着，"他作势打了个哈欠，"所以就……"

"你是要找什么东西吗？"哲平亲切地问："我来帮你吧，桌子被我弄得有点乱。"

"我只是……看看这些。"未来把塑料小人放回架子上，对着哲平羞愧地笑了："对不起，我该先问问你的。"

"没什么！你知道吗，他们其实是给孩子的，他们_就是_拿来玩的。"哲平拿起一个泰罗的塑料仿品重新递给未来："这个里面的线路做得很棒，所有玩具里面都有填充，甚至会发光，就像真的那样。"

未来按下按钮，泰罗的眼睛亮了起来："好厉害！"

"当然，所有的奥特曼我都有！"哲平停顿了一下："……别告诉龙。他会笑话我的。"

"有梦比优斯的吗？"未来期待地问。

哲平笑着拍拍他的背："很遗憾，没有。你还_是_个新人。但是其他人我都有——看，这是雷欧。"

未来应了一声，但哲平觉得他并没有真的在听。他把迷你泰罗放回架子上，然后拿起一个微型雷欧。哲平看着他摆弄雷欧的小胳膊，终于迟缓地明白了为什么未来会突然对他的奥特曼收藏这么感兴趣。

"你一定很想他们。"

未来把小雷欧放在桌子上："嗯……我是说，他们是我的家人，但地球也需要我。"

"为什么_是你_？"哲平晃了晃脑袋："为什么泰罗没有留下？为什么他帮了你之后就走了？"

"其他地方需要他。"

未来沿着那一排微型奥特曼看过去，空气一时有些安静，哲平放任他沉入自己的思绪。

也许某天梦比优斯也会出现在那里，哲平想。等梦比优斯完成了他的任务，GUYS也不再需要他们几个之后，等哲平终于如愿成为医生以后，他会有比书上记载的历史更精彩的故事与人分享。

"你——"未来咬着自己的嘴唇思索，"你觉得我做得到吗？好像所有人都觉得我可以。"

"你当然做得到，我相信你。而且你还有我们，不是吗？你需要我们就像我们需要你一样。"哲平说着拿起雷欧在未来面前挥舞，假装一拳打在他下巴上。"一起来呀。"

"喂！"未来笑了，他一把抓起泰罗，做好了战斗准备："再来！"

等龙终于来上班时，他发现未来和哲平正在全面开战。

"我不知道是不是该提问，怪兽博士，这是某种怪咖约会吗？"

"接着！"未来扔给他一个可动手办："梦比优斯需要你的帮助，龙。"

"喂，小心点！"哲平吓得不轻："那可是限量版！"

——

3.

"寝具、饲料、食碗……"木之美一边检查，一边划掉清单上的项目，"还有一个新笼子。应该就是这些了。"

未来举起沉重的饲料袋子咕哝："这么多都是给兔子的啊。"

"不是很有趣嘛？再小的动物也需要细心关爱。"

在行人如梭的繁华购物区中，他们是道与众不同的风景线。因为其他人无不拿着公文包或购物袋，而他们却满手都是兔子用品。未来小心地维持一叠饲料顶端的笼子的平衡，木之美领着他走出步行道。他们在斑马线的一端等着，信号灯变化时，木之美推着他向前。

"我们能再去一个地方吗？"他们现在走得轻快些了，木之美问："可以吗？"

"没问题！"未来说："我喜欢和你一起出门，木之美。"

木之美知道他没有别的意思，但她还是有点脸红。

"谢谢你陪我一起，未来。"她羞涩地说："我自己可能拿不了这么多东西，其他老师今天又都有事。"

"没什么。"他把包换了个方向："下次能再去你的班级吗？可能是休息时间？"

木之美笑着问："去看兔子？"

"嗯！还有孩子们！"他敲敲金属笼子的侧面："班级新养了一只兔子吗？这个笼子是为它准备的吗？"

"不是，小白前些天咬了一个学生，"她告诉他，"所以她必须被隔离开。而除了我，再也没人能照顾她了。"

"好可惜。"未来又反问。"但如果独处让她更加暴躁呢？"

木之美笑了，这就是未来。作为班级的兔子保育员，她的想法与他相同，但作为老师，她必须首先考虑自己的学生。

"兔子咬人很疼的，"她说，"尤其是学生被咬伤的的话——啊！"

她突然在一家商店的橱窗前停下，未来撞在她身上，宠物用品撒了一地。

"对不起！"他手忙脚乱地收拾着："我没注意前面。"

"就是这家店。"木之美紧张地扶了扶眼镜。她整个下午都在积蓄勇气，不确定未来会对她接下来的话有什么反应："我……我可以带你去买衣服吗？"

"可以呀。"他同意了："我也喜欢给你买衣服。但你不想问问美崎女士的意见吗？她比我有用多了。"

"不，我想带_你_去购物，未来。"木之美害羞地看着自己的脚尖："上次你帮了我。我想感谢你。"

人们会被未来吸引，可能是因为他的开朗，也可能是因为他自然流露出的诚恳善意。发现未来就是梦比优斯并没有让木之美像想象中那样震惊，对她来说这很好理解，她记得他是如何鼓励自己的，也不会忘记未来唯一一次真正发火是为了维护_她_。这不正是奥特曼一直以来对地球的态度吗？

工作之外他总是穿牛仔体恤，就像她也喜欢简单宽松的衣服一样。但美崎为她选的衣服也不错。衣服是人类表达自我的一种方式，所以她觉得让未来找到自己的穿衣风格能让他了解另一种沟通方式。

"龙给我准备了很多。像这个，"他朝自己的牛仔夹克点了点头，"他说这很'酷'。"

"好吧，对龙来说可能是吧。"木之美说。她推开门，示意未来先进去："但你们两个是不同的！你可能会喜欢不一样的东西。"

"我不'酷'吗？"

她上下打量了他一下，思考了一会，然后决定他不酷。他太直率了。

"不，跟龙不一样……女生们可能会觉得你'可爱'。"

"_你_觉得我可爱？"

木之美眼镜后的脸颊烧了起来，希望店员们没在听他们说话："嗯，是……"

"我想起来一件事，"未来瞪大眼睛说，"我没带钱。"

"没事的，"木之美笑了，她轻轻地把他推向长裤区，"我们又不是在约会，我_想_给你买。"

——

4.

"你在给对面的球队喝彩。"乔治在喧闹的人群中喊道："当球进入_另一个_球门时我们才欢呼，你到底知不知道？"

"好的！"未来正激动得满脸通红。他一直密切关注比赛情况，虽然并不完全明白乔治在乘巴士来的路上给他疯狂解释的那些规则，但球迷们此起彼伏的呼声在拥挤的体育场中回荡，这氛围实在太有感染力。

未来跟乔治挤得很近，把他的胳膊抓得也太紧，但乔治不在乎。他已经记不得上次跟人一对一共处，享受朋友间的互相陪伴是什么时候的事了。

_ "怎么了吗，乔治？"_

_ 乔治叹了一口气，未来当然是那个第一时间观察四周的人，他似乎对某些异常有着特殊的感应力，但他仍然无法接收到乔治明显的想要独处的暗示。_

_ "没什么，amigo。是我以前的球队，"乔治想了想还是决定坦白，他把那天早上收到的信丢在地上，"他们给我送了张跟日本队比赛的票。那群混蛋可能觉得这样真的挺有趣。"_

_ "也许他们只是想再见见你？"未来弯腰捡起信封。"你打算怎么办？"_

_ 乔治自嘲："对，没错。"_

_ "哇，里面有两张票！"未来直起身，把信封还给乔治："我们一起去吧？"_

所以现在他们才会在这里。乔治有点不情愿地想，还好未来说服他过来了。他想念这项运动，他终于承认了，他想念每件事，从艰苦的训练，到脚踢到球的感觉，再到热情的球迷。如果他想，如果他没加入GUYS，他可以马上回到球场中。

"你想谁赢？"未来看着乔治脸上沉思的表情问。

"日本队，"乔治小声喊道，"我希望他们狠狠教训西班牙队。"

"我也是！"

乔治正和_奥特曼_在这里。他在跟奥特曼一起看球赛。他简直不敢相信。不仅是因为他们现在就在一起的事实，更因为那个在所有人中一直以来显得古怪又认真的_未来_，居然是梦比优斯。

比赛还在继续，但乔治在整场比赛中的热情还不如未来。他还记得自己小时候是如何梦想成为奥特曼的，那样就能成为人人敬仰的英雄，以及后来又是如何嘲笑自己的。他确实搞砸了_那个_梦想。

但是未来很尊敬他，乔治在挤到他时想。尊敬他，也尊敬GUYS的每一个人。这很有意思，真的，人们如此依赖奥特曼的保护，却从没思考过_为什么_奥特曼如此看重他们。也许这才是真正的英雄，也许真正的英雄关注生活中的每个小胜利，就像他们关心事情的大局一样。

时间剩下不到一分钟，日本队小幅度领先。下个进球将决定谁是赢家——如果西班牙队进了，他们就会以一分之差赢得胜利。

全场的观众都屏住了呼吸——

——然后在球重重落入西班牙队的网中时一起爆发出响亮的欢呼。

"太棒了！"未来尖叫："乔治你看到了吗？乔治？"

乔治不知道该作何感想。看到自己的老东家被击败，他报复性地觉得有点满意。但同时也觉得很骄傲，如果他还在队里的话，赢得可能是他们。不对，是他们_绝对_会赢。

但现在一切都结束了，再说什么_如果_都太晚了。赛场很快就空了，乔治和未来坐在原地等待人群散去，未来仍然挽着他的胳膊。

他爱未来，但别人可能会想到其他地方去，乔治不快地想。果然，下个瞬间他就听到了快门声，看到一个记者的相机发出熟悉的闪光。他跳起来，挣开了未来的胳膊，焦急地环顾四周，只看到一个身影飞快地冲进涌出体育场的人流中。

"渣滓狗仔队。"乔治看着逃跑的背影啐了一口，他握起拳头，_重重_捶在身旁的塑料椅上。

一只手放在他的肩膀上，换回了他的理智："乔治？"

"对不起，未来。"乔治没去看他的朋友："那个小人可能会写任何可能与你有关的废话，就因为你被看到和我在一起。他甚至会试图在GUYS中煽动什么约会冲突，或者其他什么荒谬的事。"

"不，_我才该_说对不起。"未来开始道歉："都是我的错，是我让你带我来——"

乔治摇头，怒气消散了，没准与GUYS一起的这些事才是他真正需要的。"你知道吗？你真的很了不起。"他嬉笑着推了未来一把："我们走吧。"

——

5.

现磨咖啡的诱人香味足以让迫水队长在自己的咖啡上来前就精神大振。清晨的空气潮湿而寒冷，但在他最喜欢的咖啡馆内，气氛却总是温馨而舒适。即使是在比早上更早更早的时候，这里也总是充满了睡眼惺忪的人们和他们的碎碎念。

咖啡师把他点的咖啡端上柜台：一大杯黑咖啡，以及一杯小点的加了许多奶油和糖的咖啡。迫水微笑着向她表示感谢，并递出相应的日元。收到找零后他转身走回店内，寻找未来坐的地方。

"在这边，队长！"他的队员喊着，挥着手示意他过去。

"小心些，"迫水滑进未来对面的空座上，一边提醒他，"看起来很热。"

他把咖啡端到未来面前，小心地没有洒出来。

"吸管为什么这么小？"

"这是搅拌杓。不用担心怎么用，你的咖啡已经搅拌好了。"

"哦。"

未来迫不及待地往杯口吹气，然后喝了一小口，味道在口中停留片刻之后，他又急切地喝了一大口。

"真好喝！"他说："我知道你为什么这么喜欢咖啡了，队长。"

"我喝的时候不加糖，"迫水解释道，"咖啡应该用于替身。对我来说，越苦我就会越清醒。不过我也很喜欢在休息时喝点热饮。"

未来环顾四周："所以人类建造这种地方_只_是为了喝咖啡？"

"还有社交。"迫水捧住自己的饮料，让双手温暖起来。他端起杯子喝了一口："这里过去为商务人士提供服务——有时我会和美崎一起过来。不过我觉得这里现在吸引了一些年轻人，因为我经常看到高中生在这里约会。"

"您也来这里约会吗，队长？"

迫水摇了摇头，被这个问题逗笑了："并没有，未来。等你到了我这个年纪，再跟女孩子约在咖啡店见面就有点过时了。"

跟一个奥特曼进行如此随意的谈话真的很奇怪，和奥特曼谈论人类会有的小担心，像是咖啡和约会之类的。但更奇怪的是奥特曼如此_在乎_这种事，梦比优斯又为了保护"这种小事"而投入了多少精力。佐菲让迫水明白奥特曼为人类付出了多少，所以他今天才会在这里请未来喝咖啡作为小小的回报。每次离开凤凰巢都是梦比优斯体验人类生活的一个机会，也是一个与那些他努力保护的人们在一起的机会。

桌子对面，未来正高兴地喝着自己剩下的咖啡。他看起来就像个普通男孩，就像迫水曾经在这里的午后见过的那些青少年一样。未来很容易被认为是他麾下的又一名年轻队员——但他不是。

"如果——"未来突然打断了他的思绪，"如果我想跟某人约会怎么办？我该怎么做？这里会是个好地方吧？"

这个问题拉回了迫水的注意，他茫然地盯着未来，不知道该说些什么。好在他抑制住了想要调笑他与真理奈或者彩小姐的冲动，队长不适合介入下属的人际交往。

"嗯……这取决于你是否喜欢喝咖啡。"

"我不知道他喜不喜欢。"未来自语出声："我该先去问问他。"

噢。

迫水又喝了一口咖啡，一边品味苦涩的味道，一边思考该如何回应。一方面，他想告诉未来要谨慎——未来的朋友们应该能理解，这世上并不是每个人都着么友善。但话说回来，从另一方面来讲，迫水怀疑未来已经意识到了这点。自从以人类身份生活以来，他经历了很多。

"啊！快到执勤时间了。"未来看了看表："我该学会控制谈话时间。我喝完了，你呢？"

"差不多吧。"迫水悲伤地看了一眼自己只喝了一半的杯子，然后站起来："我们回去吧。"

"谢谢你请我喝咖啡，队长。"未来走到门口时说："我以前从没喝过。"

"有时间的话我来教你怎么煮咖啡。我喜欢自己磨豆子。"

"这是_豆子_做的？"未来很震惊："_豆子_怎么变成_液体_的？"

迫水笑了。

"我们边走边说。"

——

+1

"啊！"龙吐出一口气。他跪在沙滩上，试图控制呼吸，同时等着未来赶上来："动作快点，呆呆兽！"

【译注：原文slow-poke意为行动迟缓的人，与宝可梦呆呆兽英文名（slowpoke）同音，觉得可爱便擅自玩了这个梗。】

未来瘫倒在他身旁，艰难喘息着，任由自己的体重压迫胃部。

"天_才_刚亮，"他呻吟着，"这一天还没开始呢。"

龙眺望太阳即将升起的地方，然后_扑通_一声向后倒去，擦掉自己头上的汗水。

"怎么回事，奥特曼？"他往未来的运动裤上踢了一点沙子："你如果想跟我一起训练，这就是我们的节奏。"

未来侧转身体面向他的朋友："我连背诵奥特五大誓言的力气都没了！"

他们一起躺在沙滩上等待日出。渐渐地，拂晓来临，天空逐渐在粉红与金黄的朝霞中变亮。龙不知道奥特曼是否从这个角度看过太阳，他甚至不知道奥特之星是否有日出这种现象。最近他一直在带领全体队员晨练，但今天他只想和未来一起，就像之前那样。

"芹泽队长以前经常带我来这里，"龙打了个哈欠，"就我们两个。真希望他能再看一次日出。"

"他很勇敢。"

"当然了，他一直很勇敢，但是……"龙用脚推了推他："别想独自逞英雄，我会揍你的。"

"别！"未来笑了，翻身想远离。但是龙伸出一只手臂拦住了他，并把他拉回来。"好痒！"

龙松开手也跟着笑了。他们都跑累了，上气不接下气的，但是与未来的玩闹好像点燃了的火源。某种程度上，就像又和芹泽队长在一起了一样。

"龙……？"

"嗯？"

"你跟人约过会吗？"

龙猛地坐起，扭头怒视他的朋友："这是什么鬼问题？！"

"这是不该问的吗？"未来的声音听起来很抱歉。

"不我是说，你以为我是谁？我约会过无数次了！"龙向他踢了更多沙子："跟彩小姐有关？你想寻求建议？"

未来咳嗽一声清了清嗓子："不，我、我只是好奇。"

未来在约会——这实在是个滑稽的想法。龙想起队友的调侃——_也许未来会和你约会哦，龙_——然后自嘲地嗤笑。对，没错，他远不仅是一点点苦涩地想，那种事永远不会发生。

龙不知道该拿未来怎么办，他作为人类的强烈自豪与他最好的朋友是梦比优斯这件事很难调和。他现在为自己曾经说过的，梦比优斯不懂人类感受的那些话而感到羞愧。他依然认为地球可以由人类亲手保护，但他现在也明白了为什么奥特曼会为他们而战。尽管有时候会沮丧，但未来仍然向每个人展现出了他最好的一面。

龙又打了个哈欠："回去吗？"

"今天是宏人的生日。"未来看着天空说。

这让龙措手不及，他不擅长这种事，不擅长任何"谈论感情"的事。他努力想找出合适的话："……是吗？"

"他该十九岁了。"未来坐起来，抖掉粘在衣服上的沙子。即使在微弱的晨光中，龙也能看到泪水从他脸上滑落。"迫水队长说我该去拜访他的父亲，但我不知道他是否想在这个时候看到我。"

"你知道，我曾对剑很生气，因为他用了芹泽队长的身体。"

未来咳了几声，没有说话。另一滴眼泪落下时，龙感觉自己的脑袋好像被敲了一样。

"但某种程度上，我也很高兴，因为这意味着他并没有真的离去。就像……有点像他仍在这里。"他靠过去，安慰地把一只手放在未来的肩膀上："你去的话，坂船长一定会很高兴的。我是说，你继承了宏人的意志，我相信他今天会想见到你的。"

未来用手背擦去脸上的泪水。他想问的是_你愿意和我一起去吗？_说出来的话却是："我不想一个人去。"

"我们可以一起去。"龙站起来，掸去衣服上的沙子。他向未来伸出一只手："别哭了，好吗？"

未来让自己被拉起来："谢谢。我愿意和你一起去。"

直到他们回到基地，他都没有松开手。龙只是笑笑，让两人的手指缠扣得更紧了些。如果乔治或真理奈在这里，他就不会这样做了，因为那很可能会引来他们无尽的调笑。这就是龙欣赏未来的地方，当他要_做_什么事时，从不会在意别人是否觉得奇怪。

"呃，那个，在拜访过坂船长之后，也许我可以带你见识一下什么是真正的约会。"龙玩笑地说，试图调节气氛。看到未来终于露出一丝微笑，他松了一口气。

"我们可以去喝咖啡。"

"你和迫水队长出去的次数太多了，"龙边走边摆动他们的手，"但听起来也不错。"


End file.
